


No Control

by silverspoonedbeanies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonedbeanies/pseuds/silverspoonedbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen was well seasoned in one night stands. What Oliver Queen was not used to was waking up next to the same girl, several mornings in a row. And this girl, she was something different.</p><p>A one-shot based off of One Direction's "No Control". Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

Oliver Queen was well experienced with one-night stands. He was Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, and future-CEO following his father Robert Queen. He spent his, well, afternoons at Queen Consolidated and his evenings at the most popular night-club. His mornings were reserved for hangovers, and waking up to whoever he spent the night with before. 

What Oliver Queen was not used was waking up next to the same girl, several mornings in a row. And this girl, she was something different.

She was this blonde bombshell, to put it into layman’s terms; gorgeous, soft curls that ran down her back when she didn’t have it up in a ponytail. The way he saw her smile from across the bar, bright pink lips beaming and just making Oliver feel, well, happy. That was why he walked up to her. That was why he asked if she wanted to get out of there with him. That was why he was feeling so strongly about a woman who he only knew one thing about her, her name. And even then he wasn’t quite sure it was right. It didn’t matter when he woke up to her; her lipstick all over his chest and their limbs entwined, that mattered.

The first morning he woke up next to her, she had her back to his front. Her blonde hair was falling out of her previously intricately styled updo, which had caused him to wonder where he would run his hands through because he did not want to undo it. Nor could he find a pin that would unlace it. The teasing was falling out, but it piled into Oliver’s face. He enjoyed the smell of her shampoo, her perfume, maybe just her. It was like a spell when he woke up next to her, she put him into a daze the rest of the day. After their first night together Oliver spent the whole day in bed just staring at the ceiling wondering how he could wake up and be hard at just the thought of her.

The second morning she asked for coffee. He slipped under the sheets and then got her coffee after his treat to her. She breathlessly asked for sugar and milk as he walked out of the bedroom. They sat and sipped their coffees in silence, just staring at one another through darkened lashes. When she set her empty cup on the side-table and left to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around her shoulders all Oliver could see was the sweater she had asked for on their way back last night. The polite, gentleman gesture that he saw in all those cheesy, teen, rom-com movies he watched with his sister. It was meant to be innocent, he wanted something more than a one-night stand with her; he also had no clue to what he was doing.

Did he want more than a one-night stand? Did he want to wake up next to her every morning? He was a playboy he isn’t supposed to be attached to someone this soon in the game, he still had a few years till he hit thirty and really had to settle down with someone.           

But there was just something about this girl that rendered Oliver Queen, out of control of any previous notions. Even when he got home after his sparse hours at QC, he stared at the coffee cup with her bright lipstick sitting on the edge of the cup imagining where else that pink mark was left. If his want to leave the cup there, like a piece of art, just as she left it was any sign that Oliver had lost it; this would be it. 

On the fifth night straight, she answered her door in just his t-shirt that she had worn home. She probably realized how much he enjoyed seeing her in his shirt when she couldn't even say hello before Oliver had his mouth pressed against her own lips. The idea of bringing her home and seeing her in every single one of his shirts as the days pass into months, that pass into years: together. 

From the second he woke up her lips were on his, and that was the sweetest way to wake up. Even in comparison to how she woke him up a couple mornings ago, he would rather have her lips on his own then on....

When she broke the kiss to pull back her loose curls behind her ear she mentioned needing a shower to "freshen up". Oliver did not want to freshen up. He liked the way her perfume melted onto his skin. The way her lipstick was still smudged into his lips hours after he cleaned up. The way he can still feel the touch of her skin from the night before, he wants that reminder all day. 

Maybe his favorite thing about spending the night with her was getting to hear her mumble in her sleep or how she steals every last bit of blanket regardless of her intense body heat. The way she fit perfectly into his side. How after they calmed down after an eventful night she would ask random questions that always made him crack a smile.

“What color do you like best in a sunset?”

“Why can’t you keep your phones screen un-cracked for like two seconds?”

“What was your favorite pet growing up? Was it a rock? Please tell me it was a rock because it would make the whole ‘millionaire’, ‘trust-fund baby’ thing so much more enjoyable.”

When she got out of bed, she would talk to him from her shower, as she brushed her teeth, while she got dressed, all while Oliver basked in her sheets staring at the blonde beauty who was asking him whether or not his butt has always been this cute. The mornings that she left his apartment to go to work he would get lost in trying to keep the heated spot on his bed warm.

Whenever he whined about not being able to spend the night with her, she’d look at him. Oliver really hoped Meghan wouldn’t think he was being too romantic, or downright psychotic. But the look in her eyes was all he needed for confirmation that he wasn’t some staring, creep. She looked at him with a soft smile that was matched in her gorgeous blue eyes, it was like the way someone stared at the horizon on a road trip. Awaiting the destination on the other side of that hill, but happy they were there.

The day she told him she needed the night off from their fun due to a big project she was working on, was the day Oliver’s heart experienced true heartbreak. Not at all like the heartbreak he experiences when his favorite team loses against Tommy’s team. The type of heart-wrenching pain that he would not be spending the night with his other half, this was supposed to be a fling why could Oliver not think in his past “simple” terms? He waited for the moment to bring up what they were, he was hoping that night but Meghan had other ventures.

**I really want to say we can meet up tonight but there’s this open position at work, and I really want it so if I work on this project and finish it early I may be up for a better running. So if I don’t get enough, rest….I won’t be giving it my all on Monday :/**

_That’s okay…._

_When will we be able to freely enjoy each other’s company?_

**What do you mean?**

**You can still come over tonight.**

**Just no sex.**

_I will be over at 7._

_No sex :/_            

That night they spent cuddled up on her coach watching movies and eating pizza, in between Meghan’s rambling about the project she was working on to get the job, and Oliver’s attempt at making out. She was not having it because of how quickly it could spiral out of control. Just like he seemed to do around her constantly.           

Oliver asked her why her parents named her Meghan, he never thought she looked like a Meghan, or acted like one.          

She just kissed him.           

He went home before eleven that night with just a kiss to her cheek as a goodbye.           

A goodbye and a “Is it too soon to feel this much for you?”.           

She shook her head, “not too soon.”           

Oliver went into work those next few days, early. Well on time, but that was pushing his luck. His father called him to the CEO’s office to come congratulate the new head of the IT Department for Queen Consolidated. The time traveling from his office to his fathers office was spent thinking about the smell of her perfume. Has he ever thought about one woman’s perfume so much in his whole life? Had he every truly cared for anyone in his whole life besides her?           

The elevator opened and Oliver’s phone buzzed from his pocket, an email from someone his father had put him in contact for more business training. His head immediately snapped up when he could smell her perfume. Was he really going insane? But that was…           

Oliver saw through the glass doors, not only his father, not only Walter Steele the CFO, but _his_ Meghan?           

“Oh there he is, this one has a thing for being late. Oliver, I would like to introduce you to the new Head of the IT Department,” Robert started.           

Meghan’s head turned to face Oliver with, was she cringing?           

He was just as confused when instead of hearing Meghan come out of his father’s mouth he heard-           

“Felicity Smoak.”           

Megh-Felicity stood up at that second with her eyes full of all the words she was about to let fall out of her mouth in the normal rambling way, yet Walter spoke up, “Ms. Smoak has recently joined the company and has kept a low profile in spite of her amazing talents.” That started the onslaught of praise for the company and everything else in between for Robert and Walter. While Felicity’s eyes bore towards Oliver in a mix of worry and terror.           

‘She’s probably worried you will hate her for lying to you’

‘She probably had a good reason’

‘Does it even matter? You love her. Do you love her?’

As Walter and Robert continued talking, completely unaware of the intense stare-down taking place, Oliver took a step towards her that Felicity mirrored with forthwith. He reached his hand towards her, “Felicity Smoak?”

“Oliver I-”

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” He could see the worry disappear from her eyes as she shook his outstretched hand. Along with the grin that broke out on her face, reminding him of how much he loved seeing that bright pink first thing in the morning. He then pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear, “don’t sweat it, Meghan. We can talk about this over lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“Dad, Walter, I’m not sure if you had any other plans of celebration for Ms. Smoak but I have my lunch break just about now. Would you mind if I stole her for the afternoon? She can tell me all about what she has planned for the IT Department.”

Robert had a pleasantly pleased smile on his face, “why not? We had some mergers to discuss anyways, enjoy lunch on us you two.”

They waved their goodbyes and thank you’s before Oliver lead Felicity outside of the office. Once the elevator dinged at its arrival Felicity whispered, “we aren’t going out to lunch right?”

“You are right Felicity, lunch and other things are at home. I feel like I can talk Dad into giving you the whole day off.”

Felicity reached up to give Oliver a kiss on his cheek. “You are out of control,” she smiled as they wove their hands together and the elevator doors closed. 


End file.
